Kid icarus:Story of Leviathan
by Nightmare the Monster
Summary: Levithan is a kaiju demon who was forced to kill his best freind. How will he survive and will he be able to be saved from the monster inside of him? Features Voltaradragoness's Kid icarus OC and mine as well.
1. Among the Demons

Leviathan paced back and forth in his cell, anger flooding his bones like te hellfire inside of him. He was a humanoid demon. He looked like an angel, but instead of eagle wings, he had giant red scaley wings like a dragon or some sort of monster. And orange eyes with red pupils, like fire.

He looked over at his freind, Rew (sounds like brew) the Primal dark angel sadly.

Rew is a dark angel with bright blue eyes and jet black wings with red feathes on each end. She was going to be executed by someone tonight. And that someone was going to be Hades.

Primal Dark angels are angels that are born once every 100 years and always go drunk with there unfathomable power. Rew was able to control herself, but Hades doesnt trust her, and so he is going to execute her in front of all of his demonspawn. Leviathan is a demon that was tortured for Hades amusment and was made into a half breed of kaiju and and Rew, his best freind were sentenced to the Underworld jail, were the worst of the worst go. Levithan roared and spouted fire from his jaw."ARRRRGH!" He pounded the bars and rattled them in a blind rage.

L:"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO DIE?!"

Hades laughed coldly.

Hades: because. Those filthy dark angels are bound to kill themselves sometime. Might as well put them down like the dogs they are.

Levithans eyes turned a deathly red, the sign of his kaiju form,Nightmare wanted to come out and play.

Rew quickly got up, her blue eyes filled with feat. She quickly pulled her freind into a hug, signaling for him to stop*

Hades laugh echoed in Leviathans ears, he could feel his blood boil with fury. He never knew that the same feeling would be felt stronger then ever.


	2. Hellfire

Paulatena watched from the sky, seeing Levithan bursting with rage. She called over her 3 angels, Pit,Dark pit, and a special angel named Morgan.

Paulatena: Pit,Dark pit,Morgan. Look. This demon. His power. Never before have i seen such brutality.

DP: So what? We have to get rid of him?

Paulatena shakes her head solemly.

Paulatena:no. I need you to bring him here.

All of the angels mouths dropped open*

Paulatena: Morgan, i need you to go in and get this demon. He will trust you more than Pit and Dark pit.

Morgan:Me? Why?

Paulatena: because your a female. Apparently leviathan has a mortal code, he can never fight girls unless they attack him physically or hurt his feelings on a extreme level. Boys on the other hand are fair game.

Morgan nods and activates her own power of flight, and flies down into the underworld while pit and dark pit wait outside.

Leviathan stops rattleing the bars and sits down, holding Rew tightly, crying softly on her shoulder.

Rew: its ok, its ok. I will always be with ok.

Leviathan just cries harder, realizeing its the last time he will see her again. He never got the chance to tell her-

Hades: TIME FOR THE EXECUTION!

Rew was levitated, now she was crying and Leviathan was too, not letting go of her. Until she was beamed into a stage, chained up, wings and all. Levithan roared with anger and screamed for Hades to have mercy on Rew. Then, all sound stopped. He saw Rew mouth the words: "Thank you for being my freind…Leviathan." As Hades mighty sword sliced her in half and her body faded away. Leviathan, was dead silent, tears running down his face, and darkness covering his eyes. Paulatena was horrified, Morgan was crying with her face covered, dark pit looked away, and pit was speechless. Hades was laughing like a maniac and the crowd was cheering and thanking hades for killing his beloved , everyone went silent when a roar sounded from the jail cell, like that of a ferocious monster. A monster that hades has heard rumors about, that horrified him to the core.

Its name.

Was Ravager


	3. Demon Tears

_[Authors note: the character Morgan is owned by my awesomesauce freind:Voltaradragoness. Please check out her stories!(im in one of them*cough,cough*Convexital Spirit and as Venus*cough cough*]_

Ravager roared with monstrous fury and ripped the hellsteel pipes of the jailcell into pieces.

Ravager:"**RAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!**"

Hades trembled in fear as the kaiju leapt into the air, knocking aside any of the small and helpless demonspawn that stood in his landed and in terror, Hades swung his sword. Nightmare caught the supposed unstoppable sword...and snaped it in half!

The Convexic Angel was agape with shock. This power was similar to her own when she is able to transform into a dragoness known as moonlight. She quickly flew down and used a blinding light to stun she suddenly placed a hand on the beasts head, strokeing it like a kitten.

Ravager supriseingly didnt resist.

Ravager:"grrr...rrrrrrgh".

And then, the angel's hand glowed and Nightmare transformed back into human form as

Leviathan. She proceeded to hug the demon, as Pit and Dark Pit swooped in. Then everything faded to black. And the demon found himself in a place which he never thought he would go.

Leviathan

was in Skyworld. And standing over him was the legendary Pit, Dark Pit, and the feared Convexity Angel known as raced through his head. He tried to move, he tried to scream, and nothing worked.

Morgan:"calm down. Your fine."

Dark Pit: "stop moveing, Retard"

Morgan gave dark pit a death glare, eyes glowing a milky white. Then she turned back to Leviathan, smiling ear to ear.

Pit:soooo...um...what was that all about? With the...ya'know...giant red monster?

Leviathan: "R-Rew"... And then, everything faded to darkness...again.

Leviathan didnt even have the strenghth to move his arm. All he knew was that he was being healed. He opened his eyes to see Paulatena, Godess of Light. He was on a small table and he graoned in pain as his vision started to blur.

Paulatena: its ok now...your in skyworld.

Leviathan: why? Did...did i-

Paulatena: yes...

(whut he meant is that did he transform into Ravager. Roll with it.)

Paulatena stood up and grinned

"your healed now... Your room is upstairs.

Leviathan was confused. Nothing made any sense. Why is he here? And-

Leviathan suddenly roared and almost tackled paulatena when pit jumped in the way

Leviathan: WHERE IS REW?!

Pit:Leviathan! Shes dead! You were there during the execution!

Everything came back to him. He got off the angel and sat down silently at a small , she was gone... And... That girl that tamed Ravager.. The rage...it all swooped over him like a tsunami. As everyone left the room, he started to sob.

nobody knew, that a certain angel has been watching him, weeping for him softly. For she, and only paulatena and the other 2 angels knew, that she had been through a similar hell. Nobody came to comfort him.


	4. The Mysterious Dragoness

Leviathan sat in his room. Cold sweat beaded his forhead as he clecnched his fists. He didnt understand why Paulatena of all godesses brought him here. At first he thought she was after his power, his other half, just like Hades does...or did...he remembered his monstrous form, tied up in burning chains as his roars echoed throughout the firey realm. Hades would just laugh over and over, watching him struggle to break from his shackles. As morning came, Leviathan felt a slight tap on his shoulder and he awoke. *I must have fallen asleep* he thought pitifully. But he looked up and saw the brown haired hero, known as Pit.

Pit: Wake up Leviathan! You get meet Virid,the godess of Naturei now! Paulatena said that she didnt want you to meet her until you were...well... "Used to" how we are.

Leviathan: grrr..im well aware. Im not deaf, i heard you and Paulatena talking.

Pit sweatdropped. As pit left, Leviathan put on his usual clothing. He chose his red shirt, his jet black leather coat and his Shadow Armor he saw, he did not expect. A 10 or maybe even a 12 year old girl with a large wooden staff and a tunic with vines covering it.

Leviathan: whos she? And where is this Viridi?

The girl then hit Leviathans head with her staff

Leviathan:OW! WHAT IN THE NAME OF CERUBUS ARE YOU DOING?!

The girl glared at him

IM VIRIDI you IDIOT!

Leviathan: grrrr.

Paulatena stepped in between the two before things got out of hand. Or claw.

Paulatena: Stop it!

Leviathan spat: godess of nature?! More like godess of BRUTALITY!

DP:thats what i said*shouting from his room*

Viridi: jeez, your life force is extremely distorted.

Leviathan:My whut?

Morgan then stepped in and put a hand on Leviathans shoulder. He actually felt giggled and whispered something to Paulatena, and she giggled as well. Leviathan had super strong senses, but didnt hear her. So, he decided to go somewhere else, with Morgan followng close behind.

~Time skip and stuff~

Morgan was playing the Legend of spyro, Dawn of the Dragon with Leviathan, and he really enjoyed it. Of course, he was Spyro and Morgan was Cynder. He actually liked Spyro a lot.

He then turned off the game and headed to bed

~Inside of Leviathans Dream~

Leviathan was trapped. A huge tail slithered around his body and a cocky and cold voice spoke to him. It was female by the sound of it.

The dark figure grinned at the sight of the kaiju. She knew him because of her...well... "Other side"

Leviathan:WHO ARE YOU?

?: please, calm...

The mysterious figure cicled him, its eyes studying him with both envy and interest. And he didnt like it. He tried to move but he felt weak, and cold

?: thats it. Relax. I will not harm see...you interest me...i have watched your pain and suffering for a long time. So long that i feel strange around you.

the dark figure then laugh in that silky voice of hers. Leviathan was both uncomfortable, confused, and most of all, terrified for the first time.

Leviathan:please. Who are you?

leviathan reached out weakly, and the figure gingerly held his hand and placed it at his side. Its hand was just as big as Nightmares, and so was the figure. He looked at the hand and saw a four clawed hand(counting the thumb). And the figure pulled its arm back into the shadows.

?:my name...

A black head of a dragoness appeared from the shadows, grinning with green emerald eyes...wait...green eyes...

?:my name...Is Moonshadow.

And then she leaned forward, slowly but steadily enough that it wasnt an attack. And then, as her snout came to about 2 inches next to his ear, she nuzzled him, and then a purple light enveloped him and the dragoness known as moonshadow.

(_Yes its a cliffhanger_. _Cuz_ i is _evil_. _**Muhahahahahahahahaaa**._)


	5. The 2nd dream

As the day ended, Leviathan slowly walked to his bed. he sat there, his mind in a torrent of , Anger, Fear, Confusion. he tried to explain to Paulatena but nothing worked. she just thought that he was haveing a bad night. he didnt think so. As he lay there, the full moon rose up like it would every night. he loved the moon because of its power and grace. its warm glow makes him feel gentle and at peace. he slowly drifted off to sleep, and again, the dragoness appeared, but this time he saw her full body. her scales were a dull greyish purple and her eyes bright as emeralds. she had a slender build and was in a sphinx-like position, with Leviathan in between her mighty dragoness looked down at him as sweat burned at his skin.

MS: its a pleasure to see you again...Leviathan.

Leviathan didnt speak or even move. he didnt know what to think. his mind was in a thick cloud of confusion. His head throbbed in pain and he groaned falling to his helped Leviathan up with a single claw.

L: why do you keep appearing in my dreams?

Moonshadow:*sigh* because...i...well...

She turned away, a reddish hue growing on scaly cheeks.

L:wait a hellbound minute ...do you.."LIKE" me?!

Moonshadow:NO!

her face was now compleatly red and her tail slammed into the floor.

L: so...what? why do you appear in my dreams?

Moonshadow:because...i... i care about you like a like how-

Leviathans eyes turned there steely grey and red color once again.

L:never...mention...her name...AGAIN...

Moonshadow:*ahem* right, of course...i understand...

Moonshadow then leaned forawrd once again and placed her snout or maw...snout? yeah lets go with that. anywho she placed her snout against his forhead once again(or at least a portion of it considering she is gigantic) and the purple light enveloped him once more.

_(also, sorry this took so long. post a review if you want to share an idea or even add an oc! also, if you have a __**deviantart**__ i would love to see drawings of Ravager and or Leviathan ;) that would be so awesome! anywho, i hope you enjoyed this chapter!)_


End file.
